As the complexity of various devices increases, the graphical user interfaces (GUI) for those devices present menu structures having increasing complexity. Such complexity may comprise multiple tiers of menus. Certain users may use menus in lower tiers on a frequent basis, but must navigate through the various upper tiers of menus each time a lower tier menu is to be accessed. This navigation requirement presents a significant problem and impacts the efficiency of these users.